thetenthelementfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy Delacruz
"You know, mastering the god tome of telekinesis isn't so bad. Sure, if you mess up, you could accidentally rip somebody in half, but other than that, it's pretty useful ." '' ''-''Eddy talking about his powers to Decimus. '''Edward "Eddy" Delacruz '(b. 2001), is the wielder of The Tome of Telekinesis, and a good friend to The Tenth Element. Eddy lived a quite normal life prior to the The 2010 County Fair, but after he found the Cyclone, he became the wielder of the Telekinesis Tome. Along with the ten new Vanished, Eddy ended up in the Denray Desert, where he reunited with Decimus, and found his way to Dragon's Reach. After getting attacked by the Legion of the God Tomes, Eddy goes on a mission to find out about The God Tomes. After finding three of The Eldest Scrolls, they find Alexander, who tells them a bit about the history behind the God Tomes. After the Bringers attack the West, Eddy goes into hiding, along with the others, and finds two more of the Eldest Scrolls. He is one of the first to fight Lament, the Draconic Angel, but is beaten along with the others. He supports the Fifth Force, in their fight with Lament. Biography Early Life Edward Delacruz is the youngest in his family. He was born in the United States, in 2001. He grew up with various older siblings, and lived a normal, middle-class life. His siblings often teased him due to his age, and made him accumulate several fears, including that of demons. Decimus has known him since childhood. 2010 County Fair On Friday, July 30th, Eddy attended the County Fair. He didn't stick with Decimus, due to his late arrival, and failed to board the first Cyclone trip. After the elements had departed, Eddy along with 9 other individuals, made their way to the Cyclone, and thus becoming Vanished themselves. The God Tomes Eddy woke up in the middle of the desert, and found a pool of water, which was actually a portal to the Razz fortress, Stadale. The hostile Razz attempted to imprison him, but failed when his powers awakened. He used his newly founded telekinesis powers to fight them off, and escape back through the water portal. Back in the desert, he starts walking, and encounters several of the other nine riders. They find Traveler's Town, and the rest of the riders. The town is apparently under reconstruction due to an attack from the Razz a while back. They find and meet Decimus, who is surprised at their arrival. After helping rebuild, Desmond takes them back to Dragon's Reach. Happy to see people from their world, the Elements have a huge party, that 'decimates' a few city blocks. The party is interrupted by others who use God Tomes. Wolves attack, and they fight them off. A girl they see appears to be controlling them. They give chase, but are attacked by another user who uses birds. Eddy uses his telekinesis to throw a wolf at the birds, driving some of them off. Category:Characters Category:God Tomers Category:Senses